


Secret Santa

by LUMAXC0RE



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Relationships, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Secret Santa, Slow Burn, Snow, lucas and max are not dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUMAXC0RE/pseuds/LUMAXC0RE
Summary: The party decides to host a Secret Santa this year and Lucas knowing that Max’s past Christmases have not been joyful, He finds the perfect gift to make this one better than the rest.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Kudos: 13





	1. Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> this is a two part story. i hope you enjoy please  
> remember to leave kudos :)
> 
> .
> 
> hate comments will be ignored and deleted

A gentle snow fell over the Wheeler’s house in the middle of December. Every year Mrs Wheeler made sure they went all out with decorations so you would always expect every corner of the house to be filled with reds, greens, lights and fake snow.

Garland hung in thick green strands along the basement stair railing and mistletoe was nestled over random doorways. With the party gathered around a mini Christmas tree in the basement, passing around a basket with each individual’s name inside it. 

They all had agreed on exchanging gifts as Secret Santas, Except for Max. She hates Christmas. Every year since her Mom left her Dad something bad always happens on Christmas so she instantly got used to those events and has been hating it ever since. But they managed to change her mind because she may actually get a decent gift this year that isn’t a pair of socks or a half empty cigarette box that Niel drunkenly wrapped.

“Does everyone have a name?” El asked before putting the box away. They all nodded. “How exactly does this work again?” Max asked. “You have to buy a gift for the person you got without them finding out it’s you.” Lucas said.

“But what if I want to find out who got me?”

“Then I guess they could tell you.” Lucas shrugs. “But then that kinda defeats the whole purpose of the word _secret_.” Dustin adds.

Mrs Wheeler then called out that Hopper was here. “Do you have all your things?” El asked Max, She nodded and they headed upstairs with Will too, saying goodbye to the rest of the boys.

~

“Do you two know what you’re gonna get your person?” Will asked.All 3 of them were squashed in the back of Hopper’s truck. “Yep.” El eagerly said. “Kind of... Not really.” Max said. “Who do you have?” Will asked. “Lucas.” She responded. “Really?!” El said. Max questioned her sudden excitement but chose to ignore it.

“Shouldn’t that be easy? You guys are close friends.” Will said. “Yeah but he likes a lot of things...” Max said. She hated choosing gifts for people. The thought of them not liking it and putting on a fake smile - _Always show that you are grateful_ \- yeah but it still hurts knowing that they probably think it’s terrible.

“Maybe I’ll get him some money.” Max said. “No!” El blurted. “It’s Christmas. We’re supposed to give meaningful gifts. Money is not meaningful if you can find some lying in your couch.” She said. “What about those survival kits? Since he used to be in boy scouts.” Hopper said clearly eavesdropping on the conversation.

“He’s not fifteen anymore.” El muttered. “Just a suggestion.” He replied. “No he has tons of those from his Dad.” Max said.

“What about something from the electronic store? They have some pretty cool stuff.” Will added. That suddenly reminded Max of what happened last week.

_ Flashback _

"No gross, I’m not talking to someone who dipsfries into their ice cream.” Max said quickly walking further away from Lucas. “Don’t hate on something you haven’t tried.” He said catching up to her. 

“Oh hang on a sec, I need to get batteries for my Mom.” Lucas said moving them towards the electronic store. “You sure they sell batteries here?” Max asked. “Well batteries power electronics.. So i guess so.” He said. Ever since this store was moved from Downtown Hawkins into Star court it became much bigger and had way more products than before.

They walked past crystal clear shelves with blue and purple lights along the ceiling. “Look at how cool all these things are.” Lucas said. “No way...” He added. Walking towards a big silver boombox on display.

“A boombox?” Max asked. “Not just any boombox! This is the newest ghetto-blaster.” Lucas said running his fingers along the sliver. “A ghetto-blaster?” She said confused. “Technically still a boombox but way better. It makes the music you play sound like your at a concert - And its so much easier to carry around.” He said.

“Carry around? It looks like a 100 pounds.” Max said. “It’s actually very light compared to other boomboxes.” Lucas replied lifting it carefully with his arm. Max just nodded. “Well while you’re over here drooling, I’m gonna go look at the vinyls.” She said and left him.

Lucas carefully felt all the knobs and buttons. “I see you found our ghetto blaster.” The store owner came up next to him. “Yeah. It’s sick.” Lucas said. “It’s the only model ever in Hawkins, Just brought in from LA last week.” The store owner said.

“If you’re so interested in it I can put it on hold if you want?” He asked. “Oh no.” Lucas laughed, “I don’t have that kind of money.” 

He then saw the stacks of tapes from millions of artists next to it. “Can I?” Lucas asked. “Go ahead.” The owner said. Lucas picked up the Michael Jackson one and clicked it in.

You could hear the wheels turning until ‘The Way You Make Me Feel’ started playing first. “I love this song!” The owner said going back to the register.

The music was loud and vibrated throughout the whole store. 

Max suddenly looked up from the Vinyls when the music started playing. 

_ This better not be Lucas.. _

She put the Vinyl back and walked out from the aisle to see Lucas clicking to the music. He then turned around and held his hand out.

“Oh I’m not dancing.” Max said. “Come on!” He begged. She shook her head. Lucas stepped forward and danced circles around her.

“It’s easy.” He said. “You just have to feel the music.”

“Well I can’t feel anything because it’s freezing outside.” She said with her arms folded. “Anyone can dance Max.” He added. “Not me. I can’t even slow dance.” 

Lucas just smiled and went over putting the volume up. “Lucas you’re gonna get in trouble!” She laughed but was also nervous. She looked to the register and the store owner was just dancing while stocking shelves behind him. But the people outside the store were looking.

“Come on Max, We’re not leaving until you dance with me.” He said coming back and holding his hand out. There was still so much of the song left and she didn’t want to make it even more awkward just by standing there.

“Okay, okay fine.” She said. She loosened her arms and took ahold of his hands. 

It felt weird for her at first but then she got the hang of it by copying his steps. “See you got it! You don’t have to be a professional dancer to have fun.” He said. 

Lucas brought his arm up and twirled her around. “Well you know how to do that.” He said. “El made me watch footloose about twenty times.” Max said.

They then brought their arms out and Max spun back into him closing the gap in between them. Max then cleared her throat stepping away from him “Well have you even found those batteries so that we can start going?” She asked.

“We’re not leaving the songs not even over!” Lucas said getting more pumped. “Oh my god.” Max said and leaned against one of the shelves. This was going to be a while, Especially when it comes to Michael Jackson.

Lucas danced around the whole store, He looked like he was in some music video. He even went up the stairs where he wasn’t even supposed to go. As he was coming back down he lip synced to the song all dramatic.

“Is that your boyfriend?” A lady that came into the store asked Max. “What? No he’s just a friend.” She said. Lucas finally came down from the stairs and moonwalked towards his jacket he left on the counter.

As the song was coming to an end he quickly pulled Max out of the store with a couple of people clapping behind them. “That was some performance.” She laughed as they went down the escalator. “I still can’t believe you did that around all those people.” 

“Neither can I.” He said. “And I even forgot the batteries.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day finally comes and Max receives a gift she certainly wasn’t expecting.

2 days until Christmas and Lucas was panicking. He still hadn’t found a gift for Max and was this close to giving her one of his Mom’s plants. Yes it was that bad. But he decided instead of sitting around he’d ask for some help so he rode over to Mike’s house knowing El would be there too.

“I’ve been sitting on it this whole week. I just don’t know what to get her!” Lucas paced around Mike’s room. “Lucas this shouldn’t be that hard.” El said. “Yeah it’s just one small gift, I’m sure she’ll get others from her family.” Mike added.

Lucas shook his head. “But that’s the thing, She probably won’t.” He stopped walking back and forth and stood in front of them. “Look, Knowing Max’s family something goes wrong all the time on Christmas. Max hates the whole holiday in general because it reminds her of bad memories.” He said.

"That probably explains why she likes halloween so much. You don’t have to spend it with family and you get to wear a mask.” El says. “And free candy.” Mike adds in again. El nods in agreement. “Guys we’re going off topic!” Lucas groaned. “I just need it to be special. Got any ideas?”

“Well you said it reminds her of bad memories right? Get her something that will remind her of good memories.” Mike said. “Like something to do with California!” El replied.

California. That could remind her of the times she spent with her Dad or the divorce. Although, Max did always complain how bad the weather was in Hawkins and how there were no good places to skate. So much that she’d probably go back there if she had the chance.

“I have the perfect idea!” Lucas eagerly said and put his jacket back on. “What is it?” Mike asked. “You’ll see!” He said and ran out the door without even saying goodbye.

~

It was finally Christmas day. The town fell quiet as everyone was tucked away in the warmth of their homes drinking hot chocolate while opening presents. The snow fell heavily so there was no way to skate or ride a bike. The party all met up at Mike’s house after 12pm to open their Secret Santa gifts.

It was a small gathering like they usually do in Mike’s basement with a table of Christmas themed snacks Mrs Wheeler prepared. They all went and swapped their gifts, Dustin kept going on about how he knew El had him this whole time.

In the corner Lucas was sitting by the tree looking through a new comic Mike got for Christmas when he saw Max come over and place something heavy at his feet. “Merry Christmas Stalker.” She said. “You had me?” He smiled. Max nodded, “Open it.” She said.

He tossed the comic on the table and carefully ripped the paper. As soon as he saw the glint of silver shine through he knew.

“No.”

“Yes.” She laughed. The rest of the paper came off to reveal the famous ghetto blaster underneath. “Max how- How did you pay for this?” He asked surprised. “The owner gave me a deal on it. And he remembered me from last time.” She said.

"I can’t believe you got me this.” Lucas said. “Now you can blast music in your own house.” She smirked. “Yeah my Mom’s not gonna like that.” He laughed. “Well now I gotta give you your present.” 

“So you got me?” Max asked. “Yup. What coincidence.” He said as he brought Max outside through Mike’s back door. “Why are we outside?” She asked rubbing her hands together. “I didn’t wanna cause too much commotion in there.” He said.

Lucas stuck his hands in his coat pocket and pulled out a red envelope. “Merry Christmas.” He said and handed it to her. “What’s this? money?” She said. Lucas shook his head. 

He carefully watched her as she peeled the gold sticker off and opened the envelope. He then saw her face light up. “I can’t believe you!” She exclaimed. “You really got me a plane ticket to California?!” 

“Well you always talk about how you miss it and I know Christmas in the past hasn’t been that great for you so I thought you’d like to spend some of the holidays there. Probably visit your Dad too.” He said. All of a sudden she threw her arms around him. He was surprised at first but then wrapped his arms around her too.

“This is probably the best gift anyone has ever gotten me.” Max said quietly. "You’re welcome.” He responded. Without thinking, Max kissed him softly. His face was warm and she could feel her cheeks go red.

When she pulled away Lucas looked up. “Well I don’t see any mistletoe.” He teased. “Shut up.” She said. Max looked through the envelope and pulled out another ticket. “Wait why is there two?”

“I figured you’d want your Mom to come with you.” He shrugged. “How about you come with me.” She said.

“What? What about your Mom?” Lucas said surprised. Max shook her head. “No, I know she wouldn’t want to go. And besides you paid for it.” 

Lucas thought about it for a moment. He had to admit he wasn’t that surprised on Max asking him. “Come on it’ll be fun! We’d stay at my Dad’s house and I can show you the beach and all the places I used to skate at.” Max said.

“Well i’m sure my parents wouldn’t mind if I was gone for a week.” He smirked. Max smiled at him handed one of the tickets. “I can even bring my ghetto blaster.” Lucas said swinging his arm over her and bringing them inside. Still clearly not over his gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u enjoyed that! make sure to leave kudos!
> 
> sorry if it seemed kinda rushed it’s almost 4 am.


End file.
